


Первые открытия

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Prompt Fic, Recovery from illness and injury, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Я знал, что формально Уотсон был инвалидом, когда пригласил его разделить квартиру.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Первые открытия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JWP 2020 #9: First Discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178602) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Пригласив Уотсона разделить со мной квартиру, я знал, что формально тот считался инвалидом. А ещё из самых элементарных наблюдений я понял, что тот не был инвалидом ни по натуре, ни склонным к этому по темпераменту. Травмы, болезни и несчастья приводили его в уныние. Я предположил − не имея ни фактов, ни знаний − что ему не потребуется много времени, чтобы вернуть своё обычное здоровье.

Я не задумывался о том, каково это − делить комнату с человеком, который действительно нездоров, или о том, насколько медленным и неровным может быть его путь к выздоровлению. Мне предстояло многое узнать.

Будучи деликатным человеком, Уотсон делал всё возможное, чтобы скрыть свои страдания. Он изо всех сил старался никому не причинять неудобств, особенно мне и миссис Хадсон. Но наша квартирная хозяйка, так же как и я, не могла не заметить знаков, которые он не мог не показывать. В своей области миссис Хадсон так же близка мне по наблюдательности, как и любой другой житель Лондона.

В те первые недели я выполнял ради Уотсона только самые простые условия совместного проживания. Я воздерживался от игры на скрипке или шумных экспериментов, когда мне казалось, что Уотсону удалось заснуть, и не совсем отвергал его попытки отвлечься разговором, когда тот чувствовал себя хорошо, и мы оба находились в гостиной. Миссис Хадсон делала гораздо больше. Она придумывала небольшие поручения, которые он мог выполнять для неё, включающие короткие прогулки, когда у него всё было хорошо, и благодаря этому я обнаружил, что Уотсону нравится чувствовать себя полезным. Она вела с ним тихие, почтительные беседы, когда тот был достаточно здоров, чтобы сидеть в кресле, и воздерживалась от того, чтобы разговаривать с ним, когда он устраивался на диване. Появилось ещё несколько тёплых вязаных пледов, аккуратно сложенных на спинке дивана и подлокотнике кресла Уотсона у камина. А в гостиной всегда горел огонь в камине в любой день, грозивший сыростью или холодом.

Жемчужиной всех усилий миссис Хадсон был стол, который она ежедневно накрывала для нас. Ничего особенного, но все блюда были превосходно приготовлены и достаточно разнообразны, чтобы разжечь самый равнодушный аппетит. Уотсон просиял при виде нашего первого совместного завтрака. Он не набирал себе большие порции, но смаковал каждый кусочек. Этот человек явно ценил хорошую еду, но не так, как гурман или обжора, а как тот, для кого хорошо приготовленная еда была скорее в новинку, чем обычным делом. Миссис Хадсон принимала его комплименты почти так же, как и пустую тарелку. Меня позабавил этот эпизод, но больше я об этом не думал.

А затем, спустя несколько недель после того, как мы начали делить комнаты, наступило то утро. День после ночи, когда Уотсон почти не спал и всё в нём говорило о боли. Он подошёл к столу, и я впервые увидел фундаментальное противоречие: голодные, усталые глаза человека, чьё тело воевало с самим собой и поэтому отказывалось принять ту пищу, в которой оно нуждалось.

Я мог бы предвидеть, что миссис Хадсон расстроится. Но я оказался совершенно не готов к собственному беспокойству.


End file.
